Applepie's Diary
by Thought Cloud
Summary: The gummified girl locked in the Kahve Ruins... What could her backstory have been like? This oneshot is my views of Gummy Girl/Applepie on Erd, when the Espresso civilization is being overrun by their creations.


**WARNING: Watch out for spoilers! If you hadn't passed Erd's 2nd quest, it wouldn't be a good idea to read this, yet!**

**Also, I don't know what species Dr. Calzone is, so I assumed he was human.**

…

_Applied Information Ribbit Ribbit Alpha completed..._

_Applied Infromation Ribbit Ribbit Beta completed..._

I can't believe we're having a war between the moles and the brownies. Is this why Dr. Calzone is sending me to Puffoon so early? Of course, I don't mind taking a load off at home, but there's something that's been bugging me. I knew something was suspicious about those Espresso robots. We might as well leave before all those brownies and giants attack us. Ugh, I worry too much… I'm having a hunch that they're going after the plant, which is our ticket out of this dusty planet.

But… I really hope Erd and its citizens will be okay amidst this chaos… I don't want to leave some weird grudge behind. Meh, I'll be back here anyway.

I admit that I'm excited to go home... but I'm not looking forward to it very much. I feel like a circus freak there because of my telekinesis... after all, it's different from magic nowadays. I just want to go home, and hear my mom's nagging voice for once. I've been having nightmares ever since...

...and Dr. Calzone hasn't still returned from the plant...

…

…I'm in the computer room right now, in Rio Villa. I don't know what's taking so long Dr. Calzone and the others to come here? They're probably busy making preparations, I bet. The reason I'm in the computer room is because I use the mother CP to write in my digital diary. It was really stupid of me to leave it back home.

I learned a lot about the Espressos' artificial gummy 'fuel' for the robots while I was here in Erd. Magic seems to play a big role in this for some reason… perhaps its more useful than I thought. It looks hard to do, though… you have to study a _lot_. What a pain.

Oh, well, it's time to go. They're probably waiting for me…

_Ding_. The elevator opens…

I exit out the house I was in, and now I'm in a surprise! The robots in Rio Villa are behaving weird… are they malfunctioning?! What is going on? Aren't there any people here to take care of them?

They continue to stare at me. Huh? Did they actually need something from me? Talk about creepy...

"LIFE SUPPLY SCANNED," said a red one. They were coming toward me. Judging from what they said, this may be a good time to bail. As I ran back inside the house, they followed me like a horde of zombies!

"AAAAHHH! Get away!"

They burst through the door. I had to fight them off or I'm done for!

"Hrah!"

My telekinesis powers activate and I stun the robots. With them under my control, I make them smash towards each other.

_CRASH_!

I manage to defeat some of them before I gained a headache from abusing my psychic powers. I really need help…

Oh, I know! Maybe I can contact Dr. Calzone with the mother computer. Oh, gods… he _better_ be okay!

I hear some more dreaded robo footsteps. My heart beats faster and faster… come on, elevator! There's robots trying to kill me!

…

BANG! BANG!

_Page 12:_

_Help me, Dr. Calzone!_

_The robots are here!_

_Dr. Calzone! Where are you? You are logged in, right?_

_I smashed eight of the latest models. I'll wipe them out again if they show up. How many are there?_

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

_Dr. Calzone!_

_Anyone!_

_Please answer me!_

_Come quickly!_

_-Applepie_

I manage to send my message to him, but I have bigger problems now.

CRASH! BEEP.

"Gasp!"

The robots made it in here… there are too many of them for me to handle…

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

Blast… now the red ones are here. My telekinesis didn't harm them at all… maybe it's because of this stupid headache! I haven't been using my psychic powers for long until now!

It throws a Rocket Punch at me, blasting me to the wall. All there was left in my line of vision was nothing but black…

…

**Later**

Ugh… ugh… What's going on? My legs feel so cold… I think even my breath in this place is visible.

"...H-Huh?" I regain consciousness. "Where... am I?"

That wasn't a question I shouldn't have asked myself so midly... I'm so gonna puke! This… this is the basement of the plant, but there were people everywhere... 'gummified'! I couldn't believe my eyes… all of this happened while I was out?! It couldn't have been the brownies who have done this…

I managed to recognize one of them.

"Dr. Calzone!" I shrieked. It was horrible… as I approached him, I could see his screaming, gooey face, his mouth wide. Why did this happen?! Did the robots do all of this? What for…?

This is terrible! The whole entire Espresso civilization has been completely turned to gummies.

And I'm next.

DING. The sound of the elevator opening…

No... don't take me...

…

..

.

_I said goodbye to my parents as if I was never going to see them again. It was true after all._

…

**The Present (Kahve Ruins)**

"What's with this place? It's creeping me out!" Pico said with fear written all over his face.

Lassi looks around the room. "It looks like a dead end here."

_Mooooan..._

The mages gasp and look around the room. W-who...?

Sorbet looked at the capsule ahead of her. It opens! "This can't be good! Stay on your guard, everyone!"

…

_Who... were these children? What are they doing here?_

_What's… going on… with my body…? I can't… control myself!_

_My body... is..._

…

_H-Heeeeelp..._

_H-e-l-p m-e…_

A girl covered in slime appeared… she was made of gummy!

"Eeek!" Chai exclaims. "She's like all those people from the basement!"

The Gummy Girl unleashed an ear-splitting scream, making everyone cover their ears.

…

**After the long, scary battle…**

After the mages tamed Gummy Girl, she no longer attacked…

_Thank yooooou..._

_Now I can... reeeeest..._

Gummy Girl melts within the capsule… never to be heard again.

Obtained an access card!

"What is this for?" Mokka asked. "I actually may have an idea... for once."

…

**Rio Villa**

The mages discover the use of the access card and read about Applepie's tragic adventure on Erd. Mokka writes in the diary everyone is sharing.

"Ouch. Applepie met a nasty end. That poor humanoid-shaped gummy in the small room in the Kahve Ruins, well, that was Applepie, I think. That's so creepy."

...

**Later**

Tektos unleashes a powerful beam towards Muzzleflash! He's been taken far away from the Bavlaka System. The beam approaches the Kahve Ruins, the very place where Gummy Girl was laid to rest. Once Muzzleflash is no longer seen, Tektos stops firing his beam and tires as he plummets to the ground.

_…_

_Good night, mother and father…_

…

_**THE END...**_

Remember, this is a Fanfiction, so the following is obviously not canon! What do you think happened to Applepie and the Espresso civilization?

Thanks for reading! Unleash your imagination!


End file.
